


Не пустыня

by gallyanim



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Сынюн едет куда-то и встречает Мино с телевизором.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Не пустыня

Слово “пустыня” Сынюну не нравится ― предполагает полное отсутствие чего-либо, отдаёт каким-то тотальным унынием и ощущением, что нечего там ни искать, ни ловить. А в мире всё-таки осталось порядочно всего, и даже в выхолощенных зонах есть чем поживиться. Ну и на крайняк ― вон сколько горизонта вокруг, а вы говорите, пустыня. Как раз пустоты-то тут и нет. И электричества. И всего, что пропало, когда электричество ушло. Сынюн помнит мир до того, хоть и смутно. Многие, кто старше, помнит лучше, но вообще на самом-то деле порядочно уже и тех, кто родился потом. Люди не перестают рождаться, даже когда случается тотальный, кхм, пиздец, вот ведь оно как. И вот уже оп ― куча мальчишек и девчонок, которые знают мир уже только таким. Пустыней, говорят обычно. С кучей выхолощенных зон, говорит Сынюн официальным термином.

Электричество пропало буквально за один день: то ли ушло само, то ли кто-то забрал, то ли просто человечество дошло до критической точки и вскипело. Пока так и не удалось понять, не до того было, тут бы выжить. Где-то всхлестнулось цунами, где-то сошёл оползень, где-то всё засыпало песками, а где-то, наоборот, заколосились внеплановые заросли. И привыкнуть к новому миру вверх тормашками, конечно, смогли не все.

Сынюн ― смог, Сынюн вообще такой, даже в своих личных катастрофах старается найти повод к новой возможности, а уж с общемировой вообще непонятно, как иначе поступать.

И пыльные контрабандисты, по всей видимости, курирующие эту ничейную выхолощенную зону, тоже производят впечатление вполне неплохо адаптировавшихся людей. Арматура по капоту, кулак в челюсть; и Сынюн очухивается с раскрытой всем ветрам машиной, у которой даже в двигателе покопались, вывернутыми наизнанку карманами и валяющимися у колеса запасными трусами. Спасибо, что хоть их оставили.

Цель на день заметно упрощается, если смотреть с точки зрения масштаба, и усложняется, если смотреть с точки зрения содержательности. Надо где-то раздобыть достаточное количество воды, пригодной к обращению в пар для двигателя, и по сравнению с марш-броском на нехилое количество километров это как бы мало, но как бы сильно менее очевидно, как именно достижимо.

Трекер рекомендует двигаться на запад. Сынюн соглашается.

На западе ему двигают в челюсть ещё раз, и на этот раз Сынюн не теряет сознание. Он находит Мино ― и телевизор Мино. А вы, блин, говорите, пустыня.

Нет, серьёзно, Мино вмазывает ему кулаком по морде (и на тот момент Сынюн ещё не знает, что его зовут Мино, а Мино не знает, что Сынюна зовут Сынюн), а потом, пока Сынюн панически взмахивает руками, успевает приложить его лбом о край престарелого трёхногого телевизора. Перед глазами бликуют звёздочки.

Не то чтобы сейчас существовали не престарелые телевизоры, но этот небось считался довольно древним и на момент исчезновения электричества. Если бы Сынюн чуть хуже учился в школе, пока он там ещё учился, он бы даже рискнул предположить, что этот телевизор существовал до изобретения электричества в принципе, вот потому его и имеет смысл таскать с собой даже сейчас. Но нет, конечно, очевидно, что телевизор вполне себе электрический и сейчас работать не может, проку в нём нет, если не пользовать его как площадь для расставления синяков на чужих лбах.

― И чё, ― сочувственно спрашивает Мино уже после первоначального обмена сдачей за удар и приветственными любезностями, ― грабанули они тебя? Пыльники.

― Думали, наркоту найдут, ― хмыкает Сынюн. ― Я похож на человека, у которого есть деньги на наркоту?

Мино, безусловно, похож на такового (человека с достаточным количеством денег, то есть) больше, но у него вполне фокусирующийся взгляд и нет ни малейших признаков размытия черт лица, как очень быстро нынче случается с наркоманами. С другой стороны, тусуйся он здесь с наркотой, Сынюн бы понимал о нём сейчас больше, чем понимает, глядя на него и его бессмысленный телевизор.

Зато Мино знает, где в этой зоне водится вода, и соглашается помочь ему сориентироваться, а потом и запустить заглохший драндулет в обмен на то, что Сынюн его подбросит до мало-мальски крупного населённого пункта. Телевизор он тащит на спине сам, так что со стороны Сынюна ровным счётом никаких возражений. Может быть, он даже чуточку слишком за. Может быть, ему чуточку слишком любопытно для человека, который старается не лезть никуда, откуда и зачем у Мино взялся телевизор.

Может быть, ему нравится, что у Мино очень белые зубы и виски аккуратно подбриты. Слишком аккуратно, кстати, для прохлаждающегося в богом забытой зоне человека.

― Нахрена он тебе сейчас? ― Сынюн кивает на телевизор. Молча ехать скучно. ― Не слыхал, что электричество пропало почти двадцать лет назад?

― Шестнадцать, ― говорит Мино и улыбается с таким оголтелым оптимизмом, что Сынюна почти в дрожь бросает: ― А вдруг появится снова?

― Ты из этих, что ли, ― Сынюн вертит ладонью в воздухе, ― как там их, алхимики какие-то? Ну, которые постоянно ищут способ всё вернуть, как было?

Мино на него смотрит исподлобья и неуловимым, рефлекторным, кажется, жестом накрывает лежащий сзади телевизор рукавом.

― А если и да, ― ровно говорит он, ― ты меня сдавать пойдёшь? В дурку или в полицию?

― Офонарел? ― Сынюн смеётся прямо в небо. Синее-синее, красивое. ― Мне всё равно. Хоть революцию готовь.

― Но я всё равно не ищу способ вернуть, как было, ― очень загадочно говорит Мино и вытащенной из кармана салфеткой протирает телевизору экран. Сынюн не смотрит на него, потому что смотрит на дорогу, и не говорит с ним, потому что ему больше не кажется, что такие разговоры в лоб к чему-то приведут. Он просто чувствует, как Мино елозит бедром в слишком плотных джинсах для этой пыльной жаркой зоны по его плечу. Телевизор надо протереть от дорожной грязи и сзади тоже.

Их выхолощенная зона оказывается больше, чем обещал трекер, так что Сынюн больше к тем обманщикам, что ему такой фуфловый девайс загнали, не пойдёт, но хрен знает, насколько это плохо, что машина гонит их двоих, а не его одного, чуть дольше, чем планировалось. На нормальной заправке можно найти еду, почистить зубы и даже сходить в туалет как человек, а не прячась за арматурой и поливая струёй землю. Если не пересекаться с пыльными контрабандистами, чёрт бы их задрал, существование тут не самое плохое из тех, что случались у Сынюна в жизни.

И Мино, опять же. На второй день Сынюн приходит к выводу, что Мино никаких теорий заговора не составляет и не организует, просто он то ли глуповат, то ли искренне верит в лучшее, что по нынешней ситуации примерно одна фигня. Сынюну нравится. Ему часто нравятся странные штуки. Мино, наверное, тоже ― не зря же ему нравится таскать с собой телевизор.

Он целует Мино на закате третьего дня, почти у границы зоны, а может быть, это Мино его целует ― в любом случае дофига романтично, и кольцо у Мино на губе царапает Сынюну рот и подбородок, не больно, но чувствительно, ужасно круто. Мино подминает его под себя на заднем сиденье несчастной старой машины, и Сынюн через его плечо смотрит в немигающий тёмный глаз погасшего шестнадцать лет назад (или даже раньше?) телевизора, взирающего на них из грузовой части. Если бы электричество ещё существовало, было бы, наверное, смешно запустить там какое-нибудь дурное порно и самим трахаться под него на фоне, раз уж Мино и телевизор настолько неразделимы.

Сейчас как-то особенно отчётливо ощущается, что Мино его полная противоположность: можно это проверить даже на вкус, облизывая его проколотую губу, и металлические шарики на брови, и серьги в ушах. Мино весь модифицированный, где не прокол, там татуировка, разве что механики в теле не хватает до полного набора. Волосы вот тоже такие ярко-красные, под стать закатному мареву, а не выгоревше-светлые, как у Сынюна. Затылок тоже подбритый, и когда целуешься, то можно водить по нему ладонью туда-сюда, то колюче немножко, то щекотно от мягкости. Сынюну ― снова ― нравится.

Мино стягивает свою дурацкую яркую рубашку, демонстрируя татуировки в полном объёме, и ― ааааа господи, думает Сынюн, лучше б реально была пустыня и ничего вообще ― у него обнаруживается ещё и проколотый сосок. Сынюн его с откровенным восторгом и интересом трёт, прикусывает, лижет ― всё, что только можно придумать. Нажимает чуть сильнее, чем следует, и Мино на его бёдрах нервно ёрзает и шипит.

― Больно? ― уточняет Сынюн, отводя ладонь, но Мино мотает головой:

― Ещё давай.

Это он от удовольствия, значит. Сынюна ужасно вставляет, как он реагирует на все ласки по его проколам и татушкам, так что дважды просить про ещё не приходится ― он и сам рад поиграть, и, когда Мино перехватывает инициативу, зажимая своими губами с неизменным кольцом уже сосок Сынюна, наступает его очередь взбрыкнуться от крутых ощущений. Драндулет чуть покачивается, но ничего, выдерживает. Не зря Сынюн в своё время выбрал модель с задним сиденьем пошире.

― Ты не механизированный ещё вдобавок к этому всему?

Джинсы Мино улетают в соседство к по-прежнему неотрывно следящему за ними телевизору, а сам Мино ухмыляется в ответ:

― Не спишь с механизированными, что ли?

― Сплю. ― Брюки Сынюна летят туда же. ― Если они мне сильно нравятся.

― А с немеханизированными даже если не нравятся? ― Мино его шлёпает по голому бедру. ― Не нравлюсь?

Сынюн его кусает в плечо, чтобы не задавал тупых вопросов, и пристраивается ему сверху на бёдра. И сиденье удачное, и хорошо, что верха у машины тоже нет. Дрочить им обоим и постоянно долбаться головой о крышку машины было бы, ну так, не очень здорово. Можно не отвлекаться, только держать оба члена в руке и смотреть, как упёршийся ладонями по бокам от себя Мино запрокидывает голову, чуть постанывая в ответ на движения сынюновой руки. У него дёргается кадык, и Сынюн его целует ― зачем себе отказывать?

В бардачке, кажется, была смазка, и при её упоминании Мино радостно восклицает, что у него-то в кармане вроде как валялся презик, и лезет добывать. Ну, то есть, Мино нужно пошариться у себя в джинсах, и он поворачивается к Сынюну голой задницей. Первый раз за всё их совместное путешествие, считая последние полчаса.

Задница, надо сказать, отличная, но как ни странно, даже это не главное.

Сынюн прямо со смазкой в руках вжимается Мино в спину, трётся перевозбуждённым влажным членом ему о задницу и обхватывает его руками за грудь, перекатывая в пальцах всё тот же проколотый сосок (ну не может удержаться, ну невозможно). Блин, а он ещё думал, что скорее настроен сейчас на минет.

― То-то такой подготовленный, аж с презиками в карманах, ― шепчет он Мино в ухо, задыхаясь от смеха и возбуждения одновременно. ― Блядь, ты серьёзно? Плейбой? Ты тут всех так плейбоишь в этой зоне?

Сынюну весело и горячо, и желание плещется по всему телу от макушки до пяток, и он счастливый сейчас до полной одури, что не верит в пустыни.

У Мино чуть краснеют уши (Сынюн немедленно облизывает его самую крупную серьгу), и он действительно засовывает Сынюну в ладонь квадратик презерватива. Сынюн отпускает его и раскатывает презерватив по члену, сбивчиво болтая:

― Плейбой, блядь, я не могу, я и так сейчас кончу от того, как тебя хочу, а с этим…

Мино надевает ещё презерватив себе же на пальцы и сам себя растягивает, и Сынюн почти как заворожённый смотрит, как пальцы двигаются в и без того отличной заднице, но ещё и с идиотской надписью “Плейбой” сверху. Ничего тупее быть не могло в его жизни, чем схватить в выхолощенной зоне парня с такой татуировкой, но вместе с тем и ничего сексуальнее тоже, всё, тушите свет, Кан Сынюн кончился как личность, ещё даже не кончив.

― Тебя реально заводит? ― вдруг спрашивает Мино, слегка разворачиваясь к нему лицом. ― Нет, серьёзно, вставляет? Скажи вслух, скажи, ну, скажи.

Самое тупое, что Мино звучит и выглядит, как будто ему именно что искренне любопытно ― может ли его плейбой на копчике иметь такой сильный эротический эффект, реально ли у Сынюна чуть ли не слюни текут от перспективы трахать парня с такой надписью чуть повыше задницы, и все эти требования “скажи вслух” ― это даже не какие-то там игры в доминацию (хотя Сынюн был бы не против), а просто желание услышать.

― Это просто пиздец, ― выдыхает Сынюн, пробегая пальцами по надписи и переводя потом на ягодицы, на ладонь Мино внутри самого себя и снова на надпись. ― Пиздец, чё такой классный.

Он кусает Мино за загривок.

Вроде и не было никогда никаких эротических фантазий ни про пирсинги, ни про татуировки, ни тем паче про такие татуировки и про то, как он положит на буквы плейбой руку, когда вставит член в задницу прямо под ними, и всё равно Мино воспринимается примерно как оживший мокрый сон. Только лучше, потому что его можно трогать, и слышать, и ощущать, как он сам пытается насадиться сразу на всю длину.

Сынюн его придерживает за бёдра и сдавленно бормочет, постепенно наращивая темп:

― Блядь, плейбой, как тебе это вообще в голову впёрло, нахуя.

Мино сжимает ягодицы так сильно, что Сынюн в прямом смысле начинает скулить и едва успевает вытащить член, чтобы ― вот же ж пиздец ― кончить таки ему ровно на грёбаную идиотскую татуировку. Воплощение всех тех фантазий, про которые Сынюн до встречи с Мино даже не знал, зато теперь от них никуда не избавиться ― только добавить новых, ещё круче и ещё хлеще. Мино кончает тоже (на сиденье, ну что ж поделать, сам протрёт, раз телевизор протирает) и так хорошо прямо у Сынюна на глазах трогает языком своё кольцо в губе, что немедленно хочется таки получить свой минет.

― Чтобы тебе понравиться, видать, ― хмыкает Мино в ответ на его повисший в потемневшем небе вопрос, нахуя.

Сынюн пихает его в грудь, целенаправленно проезжаясь ладонью по соску с заветным проколом. У него очень много планов на Мино, начиная от выяснения подробностей про телевизор и идею о плейбое, а заканчивая… Да зачем заканчивать.


End file.
